Fallen Dragon
by General-Xiao-Long
Summary: Rouge Yang Xiao Long AU. Yang Xiao Long, completely wasted away and suck in a bar near Haven Academy. The rest of team RWBY wants her back, does she want to return to the life she lived before? Can her team bring her back, what does it take to convince her?


**This is just a revised longer version of the last chapter if you had read this all ready, thank you!**

Prologue

Yang sat down at the bar. She dragged a chair to the side and sat heavily in it. "A Strawberry Sunrise." Yang demanded as she pounded down a bundle of Lien on the counter. The bartender nodded and bent down to get her drink. Yang looked around and began to examine her surroundings, she was being watched. The bartender came up with her drink and slid it over to her. Bending over the counter top, he smiled.  
"May I ask what brings you here, Sweetheart," he smirked seductively. Yang looked up at him, her eyes glowing with anger. Standing up, she quickly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close so they were eye to eye. He stared into the eyes of red, the fire burning behind them, he swallowed in fear.  
"Call me Sweetheart again and they'll never find your body, you hear me," Yang growled, "I'm not your sweetheart." the man nodded his head and Yang released him and he fell to the floor with a thud. The whole cavern went silent, most of the people stared at her in shock, or some looked away scared and in fear. Yang sighed and sat down on her chair and took a sip of her drink. The bartender stood up hastily and dusted his body off.  
"Say, I've never seen you around before," the bartender swallowed nervously, "Mind telling me where you're from?" Yang looked up at the man again, this time he was met by a pained glare, the fire in her eyes dulled.  
"I was from Patch, and … and I lost it all, Beacon fell and I lost it all..." she took a breath and looked down, biting back the tears, "No matter how hard I try, everyone always leaves me behind." Yang spat poisonously as she took a long sip of her Strawberry Sunrise.  
The bartender's eyes dropped to the floor, he nodded and looked away shamefully before walking away to leave the blonde alone. Yang looked down again at her arm which started to ache, she sighed heavily. Her "arm", replaced by a fake prosthetic, she never liked it in the first place, it didn't feel the same. Ironwood give her it, even after the Vytal festival, she didn't deserve it. Yang pounded her fist on the table, she didn't deserve it, she wanted to… she wanted to...die. She put her face into her hands and sighed heavily.  
Beside her, a chair dragged back and a figure sat beside her, waving away the bartender before he advanced towards them. Looking over, Yang instantly noticed who was the person who that sat near her, she wore a cloak in attempt to hide her identity. "You should leave, Blake." She demanded with little emotion to her voice, she took another sip from her drink. The cloaked figure gently took off the hood revealing a pair of black velvety cat ears and a head full of beautiful, silky black hair.  
"Yang," Blake pleaded desperately,, "People are waiting for you back at Haven. We need you. Cinder is planning something and w-"  
"I told you to leave." Yang growled, cutting Blake off, "Leave, I'm not going back, you're wasting your time, you didn't need me in the first place, that's why you guys left, you don't need me," Yang looked straight at Blake, her hands were clenched into fists. Blake stood up, towering Yang.  
"Yang, I'm not leaving without you, whether you like it or not. We need you Yang, and I'm taking you back to Haven academy, Ruby's orders," Blake held her hand firmly on Gambol Shroud underneath the cloak. Yang fell silent...  
Ruby, her dear little sister, she was always there...  
She _was there…_ Until she left.  
"You can't leave me and return, Blake, that is not how it works." Yang murmured. She got up quickly and began to walk for the door shoving Blake aside in the meantime.  
"Then how does it work then?" Blake demanded. Blake grabbed Yang by the shoulder and turned her around before Yang left the bar.  
"You shouldn't have left in the first place, Blake." Yang told the faunus. "You should have stayed with me… instead you ran off like a coward." Yang shoved Blake before shrinking back, "I'm not who you need," tears threatening to fall, "You don't need me, they don't need me." Yang thought aloud before proceeding out the door again. Blake watched as Yang ran out of the cavern.  
"Yang! Wait," Blake cried out, she chased after the blonde. As she caught up to Yang, Blake threw her ribbon catching Yang in the foot causing her to trip and stumble on to the ground.  
"Let me go!" Yang shouted as she began to pry at the ribbon that entangled her legs. Blake drew back her ribbon and advanced towards the blonde brawler, Yang got up quickly and her eyes flared red, Blake's eyes widened as she saw the blonde too racing towards her. Blake brought her arm up as she saw Yang's arms reel back.  
"Stop!" Blake shouted, she closed her eyes and shielded her face with her blade. Pain rippled throughout her body, she heard a rip and a splitting pain that hit her in the side. Blake fell to the side, and her vision grew blurry. Her ears were ringing. The smell of dirt and smoke invaded her senses.

"Blak-"

[BC]Everything went dark.


End file.
